


not enough kissing

by payal



Series: Not enough [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can't kiss jared enough .. Or can he ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough kissing

This was all what Jensen wanted to do ...kiss his lover hopelessly ,blindly ,possessively and more then anything with all the love that he can muster. 

After the stupid big fight they just had regarding ...oh! Jensen can't even remember the reason they fought ..could he be anymore hopeless. With Jared's lips and hands and hair and their bodies pressed together in the most intricate manner he wouldn't even dare to think of the fight. 

He just wanted to be here with Jared's arm cupping his cheeks sometimes briefly pulling his hair sometimes pushing Jensen to the very edge sometimes being absolutely ravishingly submissive ..just the way Jared knew Jensen liked him. 

They had been kissing for seconds, minutes ,hours Jensen could not tell. He just wanted this to never end. He was in the kiss so much so that he wasn't even allowing space for Jared to moan with delight. Every part of Jensen's body was tingling with the electric buzz of love ,want ,lust...

Jared's lips slightly dry but beautifully full and supple were cold first and now were slick with saliva and inside his mouth it was all tongue and teeth and candies and beer and ... Jensen. 

Jensen deepened the kiss more .. As if it was possible .. Jared was his equal in all the pulling and pushing and tugging and tasting of each other 

Jensen didn't know if he wanted more or if he wanted less all he knew was this was perfect ,their love was perfect and Jared .. Jared was perfect. 

Jared moaned and tried to call out his name but Jensen kissed that away just like he wanted to kiss every other thought that culminated in Jared's mind right now when Jensen was so busy peeking in Jared's very soul. Jensen wanted to break every possible barrier between the two of them ;he wanted to burn every rope which comes with a knot between them ;he wanted to cover all the distance that took him to Jared's very being and as if by kissing Jared harder he was giving Jared the same access to his soul. 

There was nothing .. Nothing in this whole world ..just Jared ,Jared's lips, Jared's tongue , Jared's hands , Jared's needs ,Jared's desires ,Jared's happiness ,Jared's obstinances , and .. And ... Jensen's love ...

**Author's Note:**

> Would love your opinion ..!


End file.
